onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Boyd
Ashley Boyd 'is a recurring character on ''Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is played by guest star Jessy Schram, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of '''Cinderella. Ashley is a 19-year-old girl, nine months pregnant, who attempts to leave the town and crashes her car when she is ready to give birth to her daughter, Alexandra. History Season One Ashley Boyd is first seen when Emma Swan spills hot cocoa on her shirt, forcing her to go to the laundry room out back to get a replacement. They proceed to have a conversation. Ashley, miserable, tells Emma how no one thinks she'll get anywhere in life because she's nineteen and pregnant. Emma proceeds to tell her about her own teenage pregnancy and Ashley feels inspired by Emma. That same night, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's shop. She goes and steals a paper, which later is revealed to be adoption papers for Ashley's baby. Mr. Gold catches her and asks her what she's doing, to which she replies, "Changing my life," and knocks him out, leaving a noticeable cut. A few days afterward, Mr. Gold asks Emma to help him track Ashley down, to which she agrees. Emma interrogates the town about Ashley's possible whereabouts. She also confronted Ashley's boyfriend, Sean Herman and tries to convince him to help. At the diner Ruby finally tells her that Ashley went to Boston. Emma finds Ashley in a field away from her car, and Ashley tells her that her baby is coming. Ashley delivers a healthy baby girl named Alexandra and Mr. Gold comes, asking for the child. Emma makes a deal with him and he forgives the debt. After that, Sean Herman, her boyfriend who broke up with her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and whom Emma confronted earlier in the episode, arrives at the hospital. He and Ashley reconcile, and Sean presents Ashley a present for their new daughter: a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly. In Skin Deep, Ashley bumps into Emma and Mary Margaret Blanchard at Granny's Café. She tells them that she hasn't been seeing Sean because he is busy at work. Ruby then proposes a girls' night out with Ashley, Emma and Mary Margaret, but Emma declines. While hanging out with her friends, Ashley finds it hard to enjoy herself until Sean suddenly comes in and proposes to her, which she accepts. They are last seen driving Sean's truck for a spin. Appearances Trivia *The 19 year-old broke into Mr. Gold's pawn shop and knocked out him with pepper spray to get back the adoption papers for Alexandra before her daughter was born so she could remain in Ashley's custody. *Cinderella's name comes from her being forced to work as a maid, and being forced to sleep in front of the fireplace among cinders in the original fairytale. In Storybrooke her name is Ashley, once again referencing ashes, also a reference to "Aschenputtel", the original German name for Cinderella. *Her last name, Boyd, means yellow or blonde, referring back to a traditional counting rhyme "Cinderella dressed in Yellow." *According to Ruby, Ashley has "a stepmom and two stepsisters she doesn't talk to." These are possible counter-parts to Cinderella's family. *Attempts to leave Storybrooke, but the curse that blocks any fairytale characters from leaving stops her and causes her to crash her car as her baby, Alexandra, arrives. *Due to time being frozen prior to Emma's arrival to Storybrooke, Ashley was pregnant for 28 years. fr:Ashley Boyd es:Ashley Boyd de:Ashley Boyd pt:Ashley Boyd Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Characters